The present disclosure relates generally to cellular telephones, and more particularly to a user interface for push-to-talk group calls on a cellular telephone.
Cellular telephones are in widespread use. Various services are available over cellular telephones, including so-called group calls provided via a push-to-talk-over-cellular (PoC) procedure. In such group calls, more than two parties may participate in a call session, although only one party is able to speak (transmit) at any given time.
One particular challenge facing designers of cellular telephones is provision of a satisfactory user interface for the various types of services available over cellular telephones. Part of the difficulty in providing a suitable user interface stems from the small size of the display that is included in most cellular telephones.
One area of cellular telephone design in which improvement would be especially desirable relates to the user interface provided for PoC group calls.